Wanted: We Have News
by The Shooter
Summary: I'm making Wanted into a series of one- or two-shots. This is the next installment of Wanted - Jane and Maura tell the family. It's sweet and fluffy but eventually, these will have some angsty moments. If you haven't read Wanted, you may definitely want to check that out first. Please read and review! Thanks!


Wanted: We Have News

A/N - I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews that Wanted received. I truly appreciate it. I'm back sooner than I thought with another one-shot. I will probably do many one- or two-shots using the Jane/Maura from Wanted. I guess like a series, if you will. Anyway, please do read and review and I hope you like it! Oh, and if you haven't read Wanted, you may want to check that one out first so this one makes a little more sense (and please review that one too) … Thanks!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

Maura Isles woke up before her girlfriend; wait, no – her fiancée. The medical examiner smiled as she looked over at Detective Jane Rizzoli - the woman with whom she would soon commit to share her life. Jane had completely surprised her with the most romantic proposal the night before and she couldn't get the smile off her face.

As if having a sense of being stared at, Jane popped one eye open and smiled.

"Morning, babe," Jane said, pulling Maura closer to her.

"Good morning, my soon-to-be-wife."

They shared a tender and sweet kiss.

"Last night was truly amazing Jane. I still can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"Rizzoli-Isles, huh?" Jane asked with a smirk. "Given this some thought, have you?"

"Not really," Maura said.

Jane narrowed her eyes, still smirking. "Hives, Maura."

"Okay, okay, yes. Yes I have thought about it. We've been together for a while Jane, it's only natural to think about it."

"Well, for the record, I think Mrs. Jane Rizzoli-Isles sounds terrific. And I agree that last night was phenomenal. You've made me the happiest woman alive by saying yes."

"Well, you've made me the happiest woman alive by asking me to be your wife. We need to get up now, sweetheart," Maura said, kissing Jane sweetly.

"Not ready to get up, Maur," Jane said, nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Jane, it's already ten o'clock. Your mother will be commandeering the kitchen in about four hours. I'd like to make you a nice breakfast before we head back over," Maura said, laughing at how cute Jane was when she was sleepy.

"Bacon?"

Maura planted a kiss on Jane's nose. "Yes, baby. Bacon."

Jane growled but released Maura from her hold.

"I need a shower," Jane said, stretching.

"Well, we could save some time and shower together."

Jane's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Well, wait, that depends. Can you actually behave yourself in the shower?"

"Maura, it's not a fair request – asking me to behave while you're in front of me – naked and wet."

"Well, then, Detective, I suppose you should just let me shower first and then I can start breakfast while you take yours," Maura said, playfully wiggling her ass at Jane as she made her way to the bathroom.

The detective was spry and lunged for Maura, grabbing her from behind as her arms circled her waist. She nuzzled Maura's ear and planted a slow kiss just below the ME's ear.

"I love you."

Maura smiled and spun around to face Jane. "I love you, too. Okay, come on, we're not in that much of a rush," Maura said, winking at Jane.

R&IR&IR&I

After a very leisurely shower that left both of them completely sated, Maura made bacon, cheese omelets, toast, coffee and orange juice.

"Oh God, babe, this is quite the after-sex meal I need," Jane said, smiling as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"You know I do not condone eating like this very often Jane, but … I think we both earned it after the last few days."

Jane agreed as she dove into her omelet.

"So, how crazy do you think your mother is going to be today when she sees the ring?" Maura asked, staring at the new piece of jewelry adorning her finger.

"Oh, you may end up bruised from how tightly she will grab you," Jane said, laughing. "She knew it was coming. Hell, everyone knew it was coming but they didn't know when."

"I didn't! Especially since it seemed like you really didn't want to talk about moving in together."

"Yeah, I guess we should start talking about that now, huh?"

Maura smiled brightly.

"I still can't believe it, Jane."

Jane looked at her, eyes so full of love. "I'm still in shock that I'm the one you want."

"You are so modest and self-deprecating. You really just have absolutely no idea how amazing you are, do you?"

Jane blushed and looked down at her food. Maura came around the other side of the breakfast bar and tilted Jane's chin up to meet her eyes.

"You, Jane Rizzoli, are so perfect. I will never, ever, in my life feel as loved, as safe, as free to just be myself with anyone on this earth as I do with you. You're my soul mate. That song you sang for me last night. That beautiful, perfect song – it goes for you too. I want to make you feel wanted."

Jane's eyes brimmed as Maura kissed her gently on the lips and Jane pulled her into her lap, continuing the kiss. Maura felt her lips move to the side of her head. "Thank you, Maur. I, God, I just love you so damn much."

"And I love you, so very much."

Jane pulled Maura's plate over to her side and together, with Maura on Jane's lap, they finished their breakfast.

"Oh, on our way back to my place, let's stop off and pick up a few bottles of champagne," Maura said as she finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"Good point. My mother is just going to go nuts. You do realize this, right?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, I'm very well aware. After we let everyone know at dinner tonight, maybe we could schedule one with my parents together."

Jane readily agreed. Of course, only Jane knew they would be arriving at Maura's house later this afternoon.

R&IR&IR&I

"Hi Ma," Jane said, kissing her mother's cheek as Maura stealthily went to chill the champagne. They both agreed that Maura would try to hide her hand the best she could so as not to give their news away too quickly.

"Oh, good you're here!" Angela exclaimed, hugging Jane. "Can you please get to work on the meatballs?"

"If I must," the brunette playfully groaned as she rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands thoroughly.

"You must."

Jane smiled as she started rolling the meatballs. "So what else is on the menu tonight?"

"The meatballs, I have veal I'm going to pan fry, the sauce and gnocchi. I'm also in the mood for chicken alfredo so I'm whipping some of that up as well."

"Jesus, Ma, is there an army coming here tonight I haven't been told about?" Jane joked, but secretly she was glad because they had two extra mouths to feed in addition to the seven that would already be piling into the dining room.

Just then Maura came in, her left hand in her pocket. "Hi, Angela, it smells wonderful in here!"

"Hello Sweetheart," Angela said, and stopped, looking at Maura's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're positively glowing today, Maura. You look wonderful."

Jane turned to look at her fiancé, who she could tell was just about to burst. Jane laughed and nodded.

"Well, I have a reason to glow today, Angela."

"Oh?"

Maura casually put her left hand on the counter as she maintained eye contact with Angela.

"Well, it's not every night that the most beautiful woman in this entire world asks me to be their wife."

Angela's eyes went wide as she looked to Maura's left hand. She put her bowl down on the counter.

"OH MY GOD! MAURA! JANE! OH MY GOD!" Angela exclaimed as she pulled Maura into a tight hug and rocked her from side to side.

"Jeez, Ma, you're gonna squeeze the life out of my fiancé, come on!" Jane joked. Angela turned around and grabbed her too and pulled both of her girls into a hug.

"I can't believe it, Janie! It's about time you finally got off your ass and popped the question. Oh, you did ask for permission, didn't you?"

Jane looked at Maura. "See! I told you she would ask me that! Yes, Ma, I did."

"Maura, that ring is so beautiful. Just like you," Angela whispered in Maura's ear, and both women began to wipe tears from their eyes. "I love you, Maura, just like my own. And you've always been like another daughter to me, but I'm so glad it's going to be official."

"Thank you, Angela. That means so, so much."

"Ma, we'd like to kind of announce it at dinner."

"Oh, Jane, good luck if you think people aren't going to notice right away. That's quite a rock you put on her finger. That and the two of you are gleaming."

Just then, Jane's partner Detective Barry Frost and her brother Frankie came in the house.

"Hello everyone," Frankie shouted, coming into the kitchen, followed by Frost.

"Woah!" Frost exclaimed.

"What?" Jane asked.

Frankie looked at him as his eyes shifted to Maura's hand.

"Yeah! Rizzoli finally put a ring on it!" Frost said, pulling his partner into a hug.

Jane shook her head and smiled, hugging him back.

"Holy shit, sis, that's some rock!"

"Language, Francesco!" Angela said, laughing.

Frankie smiled and took Maura in a huge hug. "Congratulations, Maura. I'm thrilled to have you as my sister too."

He then hugged Jane. "You finally did it Janie. I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy," he whispered.

Jane could feel tears coming so she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Frankie. Now, God, we have work to do!"

Everyone laughed as the boys went to put beer in the fridge. Jane stood next to Maura. "Well, so much for trying to hide it until later, huh?"

Maura turned and wrapped her arms around Jane. "I don't want to hide it, Jane. I'm so happy that I want to go outside and scream it!"

Jane slid her arms around Maura. "Me too."

Her brother Tommy came in followed by Detective Vince Korsak. Jane and Maura just turned to face them and Maura held up her hand.

"Holy shit, Janie, ya finally got the balls to do it!" Tommy said, pulling her into a hug.

Jane, laughing, hugged her brother. "Nice. Both of my brothers exclaim 'holy shit!' when they find out I got engaged. Nice."

Korsak hugged Maura. "Congratulations, Maura. You deserve a nice rock for putting up with Rizzoli," he said, winking at Jane over Maura's shoulder.

"God, Maura, are you sure you want to marry into this?" Angela said, shaking her head at her children.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."

R&IR&IR&I

Dinner was just about ready and the table was being set. Jane had just gotten the call from Constance isles that she and her husband Richard would be arriving at Maura's house in about five minutes. Maura watched as Jane rearranged the table for two added place settings.

"Jane, what are you doing? That table is set perfectly for seven!"

"You're right, sweetheart. However, we're having nine."

"Nine? Who else is coming?"

"Hello, my darling Maura!"

Maura spun around to see her mother and father standing in the living room. She looked back at a smiling Jane and just shook her head, beaming.

"Mother, Father!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them.

Jane approached as Constance took Maura's hand and looked at her ring. "Oh, Jane, this ring is absolutely breathtaking!"

"Constance, it's a beautiful ring, but it pales in comparison to the gorgeous woman wearing it," Jane said, looking at Maura with adoring eyes. "Thank you for your permission."

"Of course we would give you our blessing. We've never seen our Maura happier," Constance said, hugging Jane.

They came in and soon everyone was enjoying dinner.

Jane stood up with her glass of champagne. Maura watched her lovingly.

"Everyone, I just want to thank you all for your love and friendship. Maura and I love you all very much. We are so glad you are here to share this happy news with us," Jane said and raised her glass. Everyone clinked glasses to toast and Jane and Maura shared a kiss.

R&IR&IR&I

Everyone had consumed a ridiculous amount of food and everything was finally put away. Maura, her parents and Angela were in the living room talking. Frost, Korsak and Tommy said their goodbyes after wishing the happy couple many more congratulations and hugs. Jane was outside on the back patio, having a beer as she stared up at the stars.

Frankie quietly approached and put his arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jane smiled. "I'm looking up and thanking these stars for sending Maura into my life."

Frankie smiled and pulled his sister against him, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm really happy for you, Janie. I mean it. You and Maura are the best sisters anyone could ever ask to have. You make a great couple. She really balances you out, though how she puts up with your ass sometimes is beyond me," he said, laughing.

"Shut up," she laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Seriously, you deserve to be happy. God knows you've been through enough shit in this lifetime, Janie. Now, it's time for you and Maura to enjoy this life."

"It's so hard to explain, Frankie. I've always felt like a part of me was missing – like I wasn't complete in some way. Maura … she completes me. Truthfully, I don't know how she puts up with my ass either," she said, laughing huskily.

"It's easy when it's a pretty damn great ass."

Frankie and Jane spun around to see Maura, smiling.

"Aw, man, I love you both so much, but I do not want to hear you gawking about my sister's ass!"

Maura and Jane laughed as they hugged. Frankie took out his phone. "Get together, I want to get a picture," he said.

The two women held each other close and were smiling ear-to-ear. Frankie looked at the picture and showed Jane and Maura. "Now, that's a keeper."

He joined them in a group hug, kissed each woman on the forehead and headed back inside.

"It's been a wonderful day, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed her girl. "It sure has. There was so much warmth and love when everyone figured it out."

"I was truly surprised by my parents being here! I was so excited for your family to know and our friends – it just really made everything completely perfect for my parents to be here too."

"Of course, baby. I wanted our whole family here."

"You will never cease to amaze me, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. "I promise to never stop trying."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

The End

A/N2- Look for more from me with these two related to the Wanted series. And it won't always be lovey, gushy and mushy as I'm definitely a fan of Jane/Maura angst. Please read and review and again, if you haven't already, please check out Wanted. Thank you!


End file.
